Far From Home
by Enchanter's Nightshade
Summary: Kendall Logan, the daughter of Ororo and Logan from an AU, finds herself in an X-Men world where her parents aren't together... with her father's happiness at stake, Kendall is willing to take destiny into her own hands. RoLo
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer – **I make no attempt to stake a claim on any of the following characters. They are all the property of Marvel! (:

**Summary** – Kendall Logan, the daughter of Ororo and Logan from an AU finds herself in an X-Men world where her parents aren't together. She's about to learn a hard lesson from destiny!

**Coupling** – A RoLo of sorts

**Notes** – When I discovered Kendall Logan (she has actually been depicted as Ororo and Logan's daughter by Marvel, even if it was only for 1 comic LOL) I thought it would be interesting to throw her into the X-Men world we're all familiar with... the one where Storm is apparently married to T'Challa (excuse my RoLo spirit's defiance hehe).

This story is set pre Ororo/T'Challa's marriage, but it isn't anyway related to the comic ongoings in X-Men, especially since I'm not really interested in T'Challa so I guess this is set in an AU.

If you're interested in Kendall's background, look her up on the Marvel wiki, or better yet, Google her. Where would the world be without Google?

**x**

Her senses returned to her much slower than what she was used to. She rose through the shadowy waves of her subconscious, her eyes flickering open. Her dim surroundings swam into view. Her surrounds were pale, her eyes moving to the large windows that lay to her right. The sky was a brilliant vermilion marred with ribbons of pink and orange. The shadowy claws of evening dug into the warm tapestry, staking its claim on the celestial body.

Her eyes focussed on the glass pane, on her reflection that stared nonchalantly back. Her short locks were still very much black, she noted with a pang. Her white eyes gazed back at her, devoid of any colour, much like an unpainted canvas. Her nose itched as she felt a wave of panic sweep her body. Her ears were not picking up the minute sounds it should have been. Her nose did not detect the scents of those she could see were in the room.

What was wrong with her?

"Do not be alarmed, you are safe."

Turning her head, the female noted the emergence of a large silhouette resting over her bed. Before she could utter another word, the sea of darkness came to claim her mind once more.

_Where am I..._

**x**

_The female twirled a lock of her newly blackened hair around her finger, her white eyes lingering approvingly over the new look. __Her slender caramel face brightened as she shook her short charcoal hair. Trading her snowy tresses at a young age, Kendall Logan opted for a shorter look. Clipped at the back, her now black hair was longest at the front of her face, styled to fringe right over her pale eyes._

"_Kendall? It would be very much appreciated if you hurried along in there. You're not the only one in this house who would like to use the bathroom!"_

_The regal voice floated through the cream door in the reflection, Kendall unable to resist a smile at the sound of it._

_Her mother was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful people she knew with a serene and graceful demeanour about her; it was almost ethereal. __She and her mother were almost identical; they shared the same coloured hair and same slender face with full lips, however with her father's help; her skin was a tone or two lighter._

_Those closest to the family had their own opinions on who Kendall emulated more. To some she was most definitely her mother physically but very much her father as a person; to others she was her mother's daughter through and through. __In her own opinion, she considered herself a hybrid of two of the most powerful people on earth. It was a fact she was very proud of._

_Grabbing the beanie on the sink, she pulled it over her hair knowing better than to reveal it so early in the morning. __She would save it for a more opportune time, she decided mentally as she turned from her reflection and reached for the door. __Pulling it open, she smiled thinly at her mother._

"_Sorry Mom, just got a bit carried away," she murmured as she moved past her elegant mother._

_Ororo eyed her daughter carefully, her sapphire gaze narrowed slightly as she eyed the black beanie on her daughter's head._

"_I just wanted to try a new look," she stated with a weak smile._

_Kendall felt her heart sink as her nose twitched. Her white eyes, devoid of any iris or pupil, turned down the peach coloured hallway, following the scent. The distinct musky smell of earth filled the hall, tainted with the smell of coffee and a hint of cigar. Heavy footsteps brushed the cream carpet, her ears picking up the casual approach._

"_I smelt somethin' like iodine an' came t'investigate," the husky voice greeted as Kendall watched her father's stocky figure enter the hallway._

_Kendall swallowed, trying her utmost to calm the rising nervousness in her stomach. Her mouth twitched as she tried to smile._

"_Well Dad, I'm in a hurry. I have to meet Dr. Banner at the laboratory. Apparently he has to run a few tests..."_

_Logan's dark eyes narrowed dangerously as he raised a brow at her head, Kendall frowning in response._

"_I'm just trying a new look! Is it against the law to wear beanies?" she cried defensively as Ororo came to stand directly behind her._

_Ororo and Logan shared a look as Logan edged closer to their daughter._

"_If ye say so darlin'," Logan shrugged, as Kendall's muscled tightened on instinct._

_Unknown to Kendall, Ororo waved her hand and on command a swift shot of wind forced the beanie off. __Ororo's eyes widened as she gasped, while Logan simply stared, his mouth falling open._

"_Kendall! Ye march right back int' that bathroom an' wash that colour out!" Logan roared as Kendall's brow furrowed._

"_Dad, I'm 20 years old for crying out loud! I'm not 12," she argued, her fists shaking as she glared._

_Kendall sensed her father's erratic pulse, noting his deep and purposeful breaths whilst his mouth twitched. _

"_Hold on Logan," Ororo murmured, raising a gentle hand at her husband before turning her glassy stare upon their daughter._

_Kendall felt her father's pulse lessen drastically at the notion, as though he were surprised._

"_Kendall, why did you dye your hair without telling us? A little warning would have been nice," she asked, folding her arms across her chest._

_Kendall sighed._

"_Well, I thought that considering I am 20 years old, not 12, Dad, 20, that I wouldn't need to ask your permission," she replied as diplomatically as possible, daring to meet her mother's eyes._

"_Well that ain't gonna happen, not while yer still livin' under my ro-"_

"_You said you had to go and see Dr. Banner?" Ororo interrupted._

_Kendall cocked a brow at the interruption as she cast a sidelong glance at her father's positively sour face. __Ororo nodded at her, giving a wink before touching her black fringe._

"_I think it looks nice, very different," she complimented, causing a smile to play on Kendall's lips._

"_Thanks Mom."_

_With a grin she felt an urge to kiss her mother's cheek, doing so swiftly before approaching her father, who continued to simmer at her._

"_I love you Dad," she murmured, kissing her father's whiskery cheek before flying towards the front door._

"_You know yer curfew," Logan growled as Ororo came to stand at his side, shaking her head slightly._

"_Just come home safely," she murmured as Kendall departed with a rush of air._

"_Thanks fer choosin' her side," Logan growled, turning to return to the kitchen as the front door clicked closed._

_Ororo flinched as she reached for her husband's arm, causing him to stall._

"_Logan, we've discussed this countless times already-"_

"_Since when did we agree to let Kendall dye her hair?" he retorted, Ororo's eyes hardening as she released his arm._

"_You and I both know very well that this is about more than just Kendall dying her hair," she replied coolly, crossing her arms firmly across her chest._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Logan countered defensively as he turned to face her, his brow still furrowed._

"_Kendall is no longer a little girl, Logan. And whether you like it or not, she's becoming her own woman," Ororo reminded gently._

_Her lazuli gaze dwelt on his face as his face flinched with warring expressions before absolving to a sombre look._

"_But she's my little girl," he replied softly as he released a heavy sigh._

_Ororo pulled her husband into her long arms, kissing his forehead._

"_Our little girl has grown up," she murmured, releasing Logan._

"_An' if her mother is anythin' t' go by, she's gonna have a lot o' guys throwin' themselves at her. But they won't be gettin' far," he replied, his fists summoning long blades accordingly._

_Ororo rolled her eyes as she ran her finger along one of his blades, before lifting the same finger to trace his jaw line to touch his lips._

"_Oh Logan, ever so valiant aren't you?" she murmured as her husband pulled her to him, his arms sliding around her waist._

_His touch never failed to make her heart flutter as her own arms circled his shoulders._

"_I love you 'Ro," he murmured, his breath tickling her lips._

"_I love you too Logan," she smiled before leaning in to make his lips her own before Logan pulled away, his eyes glinting._

"_I still don't like her hair though," he muttered._

_Ororo laughed aloud as she pushed her husband against the pale orange wall, crushing him with her body._

"_Enough about Kendall and just kiss me already," she hissed, Logan's brows rising slightly as he smiled wolfishly, conquering her mouth with his own._

**x**

"_Doctor Banner?"_

_Her echo answered her tentative call as her leather boot-clad feet brought her slowly through the large space. __The chrome surroundings were plain within themselves, if not for the rainbow lights of advanced technology twinkling, as if to acknowledge her approach. The computers and other scientific trinkets faded into the silver mass of the laboratory as a whole as Kendall's gaze caught on the raised platform at the centre of the lab._

_Resting on a silver dais, enclosed in glass was the Mjolnir. __The leather-bound hilt gleamed in the artificial light as her snow-coloured gaze traced the familiar inscription on the oblong shaped metal._

"_Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of ... Thor," she murmured, her breath fogging the glass._

_As she inched closer for inspection, her hands rested on a metal panel. Registering her touch, the panel began to glow, as did the Mjolnir. __Kendall had only time to utter a curse as her body became enveloped in the blinding light._

**x**

**Author's Note : **Do forgive any OOC-ness. It's my first X-Men fic so do be kind. Please review and let me know your thoughts.

I feel as though this will be a piece about 5-6 chapters, at least that's the hope.


	2. Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer – **you know how it is friends! For formality's sake, X-Men and its affiliates do not belong to me. (:

**Dedication –** StormyNightengale, ben10987654321, AshK, lychee loving, ola, ShyButterflyKiss and Electra de Lioncourt – thank you for taking the time to review (:

Thanks also to those silent readers, who have read and not left their mark. I appreciate your reading!

**Notes – **I will be updating weekly, so expect the next chapter around roughly this time next week. It takes me a week to plan, write and re-write chapters so I can get it right, or at least try. ;) Having people actually _reading _makes me nervous and gives me all the more reason to write something worthy of reading.

Thanks again for stopping by. Much love (: x

**Chapter 1: Familiar Faces**

_The oak chair creaked as he moved slightly, his breathing even. He inhaled through his nostrils, savouring the familiar scent of sandalwood with a hint of vanilla, accompanied by a very earthy undertone. It was a sweet amalgamation of both he and Ororo, and it was a scent that he never tired of. Resting on his perch, he closed his eyes slowly. In his mind's eye he painted his surroundings, from the light green coloured walls to the beige carpet beneath his feet. His back was warm from the sunshine that peered through the large French doors, his nose catching snippets of the floral air that floated through._

_He imagined the large white couch on the opposite wall, where above hung several portraits of those who mattered to him most. Windows lined the walls to his right and left, all at Ororo's insistence that their living room be as open as possible. She'd even convinced him to have a skylite at the centre of the large living area where he sat beneath. Directly ahead, his mind drew the hallway that linked their living room to the rest of their modest home._

"_Daddy, are you ready to play yet or not?"_

_Logan's brow furrowed as his beryl coloured eyes flew open, caught off guard by a pale pair of eyes. He smiled slightly, his mind puzzled as he flicked a glance back to the hallway where she must have entered from._

How could I have missed her comin'?

_The young girl was dressed in a blue dress with white sleeves, the hem of the outfit coming to rest below her knees. Her short white locks fell to barely brush her shoulders, pulled back by a blue headband. As if sensing her father's distraction, Kendall frowned as she ran to her father's knee, resting a tanned hand on his jean-clad thigh. _

"_Well?" she urged. Her ruddy lips were set in a delightful pout that summoned a smile to her father's lips._

She's all 'Ro alright_, he thought to himself. His calloused hand touched one of her white curls as he stroked her mocha cheek. She smelt of sandalwood, like her mother, with a feral edge, no doubt from him. A wistful expression rested on his face as his daughter took hold of his hand. He'd always wondered whether she would inherit any of his traits, and so far, all they knew was that she had indeed inherited some of Ororo's command of the weather. It was evident after her birth, the couple being awoken in the middle of the night to the sound of her cries coupled with a light smattering of rain._

"_Dad!" she growled, her upper lip curling to reveal a sliver of teeth. Logan cocked a brow at his daughter. Did she just _growl _at him?_

"_Alright, alright, wha's the game Kendall?" he relented, lifting the slim 6 year-old onto his lap._

_She grinned as she revealed a slender piece of material that fell into his lap. The girl giggled, her hair shivering at the gentle shaking of her head._

"_Hide and seek!" she reminded, Logan feigning a heavy sigh as he rolled his eyes._

"_But last time _I _won, remember?" he replied as Kendall's eyes hardened._

"_This time you won't, I promise," she responded with a knowing smile. Logan shrugged as Kendall surrendered the material to him before leaping off his lap to stand at his front._

"_No cheating daddy," she reminded, her white eyes unblinking as he enclosed his eyes in the blindfold._

"_No cheatin' darlin'. I'll count up t' 10 an' then I'm gonna come find ya," he reminded, pausing a moment._

_The wind stroked the windows that surrounded him, as if humming an ode to spring. Sifting through nature's chorus he heard it, the gentle patter of footsteps away from the living room._

"_10…"_

**x**

She drew a sharp gasp as she bolted upright in her bed. Her head spun, her senses slammed with foreign smells and sounds. She screwed her eyes shut, her ears roaring with the sounds that gushed through the sensitive organ. She scrunched her nose, flailing her legs as her nostrils were equally overwhelmed by the alien scents that flooded her vulnerable person relentlessly. Her jaw was set as she brought her hands to her ears, shaking her head erratically.

"_Control is a must, Kendall. Control your emotions, control your senses. Without it, you will never be able to function normally."_ The firm voice floated up from a memory embedded in the shadows of her mind, with it summoning an image of her mother to mind. Ears still ringing, Kendall slowly lowered her quivering hands, resting them at her side on the soft linen. With eyes still closed, she took in a deep breath.

"Inhale, exhale; inhale, exhale." Chanting, her chest swelled with breath before contracting once more as she released each breath tentatively.

The burning in her nose lessened, Kendall slowly growing accustomed to the pale environment. The ringing in her ears began to fade as she honed her ears in on the sounds within proximity. She detected footsteps headed in her direction. Heavy and purposeful, she sniffed hesitantly. Her nose tingled in response, but was able to function as she'd wished, alerting her to the feral scent of the personage approaching her. Unlike her father's rugged, earthy scent, the stranger's scent was very much refined.

Her eyes flew open on instinct, the door to her room sliding open. Her eyebrows shot up as she noted the rather large creature. His azure complexion was something that, admittedly, caught her off guard. Regaining composure, Kendall straightened in her bed as the beast, dressed in a large white coat, smiled at her.

"I suspect you have many questions," he greeted, coming to stand at the end of her bed.

Hank was taken aback somewhat by the female now that she was fully awake. Her eyes were as pale as the moon without a fleck of colour. When he'd first run tests on the female, he'd initially thought that she had reminded him of someone he knew. As his eyes lingered, he inhaled calmly, recollecting her scent with ease. She smelt of sandalwood with a touch of vanilla. Yet there was an underlying scent, a scent that he would almost describe as being _wild_. But it was her eyes. The tests had not given him any reason to believe that she was a mutant, but by the looks of things, it would seem that he may have been wrong.

Kendall's stomach knotted as she cast her eyes to the windows to her right. The blue sky shimmered in the warm sunlight. Below, she noted the large clearing contained by an array of trees, whose once green leaves had attained a golden tinge.

_Autumn? Last I checked it was spring!_

"Well, my name is Dr Henry McCoy, but you may refer to me as Hank if you wish," he continued, his conversation surprisingly articulate, considering his appearance.

Kendall kicked herself inwardly as she turned to face the doctor, the beginnings of a smile playing on her lips. If there was one thing her mother had drilled into her, it was politeness, and not judging others simply on the basis of their appearance.

"My name is Kendall," she replied simply with a nod as a spark of panic filled her chest.

_Calm yourself Kendall. Sure, you have absolutely no idea where in the vast universe you could possibly be, but for your_ life_ stay calm! If he has senses like yours, he will smell your discomfort._

Hank smiled as he edged closer to the end of her bed, his blue gaze warm as he regarded her. Despite himself, Hank could not help but draw a striking resemblance between the young female and Ororo. Aside from her black hair, her colourless eyes were reminiscent of Storm in battle, not to mention her brown skin several shades lighter than Ororo's. Hank pondered whether the pair was at least distantly related to one another. That would explain the familiarity of her scent, which was very similar to that of the former Goddess.

"I am pleased to meet you, Kendall," he replied with a tilt of his head.

Hank continued to watch her with mild fascination. Her blank eyes made it difficult to read her demeanour, but it seemed as though they still retained the ability to see without an iris or pupil. Her breaths came evenly enough; however, and her heartbeat seemed to be regular, but his gut tended to think that it was all a tad forced, as though she were a nervous wreck in actuality. Hank snorted silently, straightening before the female.

"I have no idea how I managed to end up here, are you able to tell me where exactly I am?" she asked lightly.

Hank's nose twitched, detecting a tinge of nervousness in the air, or was that anticipation?

"Doctor?" Kendall repeated, her eyes immediately noting the beast's still complexion, catching his slight sniff as if he'd sensed her anxiety. Kendall swore silently as the doctor stirred.

"Apologies, Kendall. Yes, we found you unconscious just outside our Institute gates. All you had with you was a backpack," he explained, Kendall's eyes widening slightly as she felt a lump form at the base of her throat.

_What did I have in that backpack? A change of clothes... my pictures! _

Kendall swore inwardly. If they had gone through her belongings, they would have undoubtedly found her pictures. If her hunch was correct, if she really was in an alternate universe, an alternate _earth_, the last thing she wanted was for her identity to be revealed. What worried her most was the real chance that her parents existed in this present world. The thought alone opened a whole host of possibilities. For all she knew, her father could be yellow in this universe. Her lips cracked a smile at the thought.

Her ears twitched as her nose picked up a new scent floating down the hallway. As if detecting the same authoritative air that was travelling their way, Hank turned his attention to the door well before the new visitor was due to arrive. The door slid open as the fresh scent of aftershave filled the room, her eyes latching onto the ruby pair of glasses the visitor bore.

_Uncle?_

**x**

_He cast his navy eyes across the cream coloured room, his eyes narrowing as he looked from the white roof down past the aureate walls to the beige coloured carpet. A large window welcomed in the gentle spring sunshine to his left, casting its light on the oak four-poster bed propped against the opposite wall. The white sheets were strewn with a zoo of stuffed animals, all of whom Logan could confidently name, from the large teddy bear to the beloved stuffed frog._

_His brow furrowed as he fell gracefully to his knees, throwing up the cover of his daughter's bed to find the shadows below empty. He swore mentally as he stood to his feet, scratching his head. He'd already covered the entire house over, excluding the game and training rooms, as well as the greenhouse as per the rules Ororo had set out for their game. As he slouched out of his daughter's bedroom, he made his way along the peach coloured hall, gravitating towards the sunlit room that beamed from the far end of the hallway._

"_Unky!"_

_The squeal alerted his ears, Logan immediately lifting his head to the living room. The lime room radiated with a natural air as Logan entered in time to greet the visitor with a small smile, his brow crinkled at the sight._

"_It seems as though you've won this round, haven't you Kendall?" the brown-haired man murmured as the younger girl pulled open the French doors. Kendall grinned up at her Uncle as she nodded with a giggle._

"_I told him that I would," she stated matter-of-factly. _

_Logan stepped into the bath of sunlight that pooled over his stocky build._

"_I thought ya said no cheatin' darlin'," Logan replied, pointing his daughter's attention to the skylite that had been thrown open._

_Kendall frowned, her rosy lips pursed._

"_Mommy didn't say that __outside __was out of bounds," she replied as Scott Summers smiled at her side. "Does this mean that we're going to get ice cream now?" she added, turning her attention to her Uncle. _

"_Mornin' Cyke," he greeted with a nod as he approached the pair, crouching in an attempt to level his eyes with his daughter's._

"_Now where are yer manners Kendall?" he scolded lightly as Kendall blushed._

"_Please?__" she added sweetly. Logan's gaze softened as he dared to stare at the portrait of innocence beaming first at him before turning to regard Scott. Logan could not help but give in to the smile forming on his lips before straightening to meet Scott's brown gaze evenly._

"_Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Scott offered politely, Logan holding up a hand in reply._

"_Thanks fer th' invitation Cyke but I think I'll sit this one out," he responded simply. Scott nodded as he held his hand out to his niece._

"_Shall we, Kendall?" he invited, Kendall nodding intensely as she took his hand._

"_Unky, guess what? Daddy said he was going to buy me a bike soon!" she divulged, the pair turning towards the French doors to the warmth that lingered outside._

"_Really?" he replied avidly, their twin footsteps clicking onto the patio._

_Logan watched them depart, his eyes dwelling on his former teammates back. They had their share of disagreements in the past, with one threatening to destroy their relationship completely. When they'd realised that there was a real chance they would not be returning to their world, both men had vied for Ororo's love. But she had chosen him. There were times where he still couldn't believe his luck when he reflected on those past events. _

_A lot had changed since then, however. Scott had eventually found love, and had been supportive with the birth of Kendall. Logan lowered his head, a small smile spreading across his thin lips. _

_Kendall had a charm about her that soothed him. Her presence had been nothing but a blessing, one that he had never thought he'd be worthy of. She was the Princess of his heart, the Queen being none other than her beautiful mother. There was not a day that passed where he was not thankful for the happiness he'd found in his family. For that he considered himself most privileged; he could not imagine life any other way. He cringed at the mere thought of it._

**x**

"Ah, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

Kendall felt her chest constrict at how the familiar voice spoke, at how Scott Summers moved lithely into the room to stand at Hank's side. His complexion was very much the same as her beloved Uncle, save a few wrinkles around his eyes and lips that led her to believe that he was perhaps slightly younger. Her eyes noted his blue jeans, coupled with a black turtleneck top. He was still as handsome as the dimensional counterpart she knew and loved. Her muscles relaxed as she smiled gently.

"I feel good, thank you," she replied simply.

With each breath she could sense the changing air on the opposite side of the large triple-paned window. Her body itched to ride the winds of this earth she found herself in, to test her control of the weather, to see that her body was still all functional.

_Before you can even think about that, Kendall, how about you consider the very real fact that if Uncle Scott exists in this dimension that maybe your _parents _do too?_

The thought was made all the more real to Kendall, realising that Scott's presence did, very much, boost the chances of her running into either Logan or Ororo.

"I suppose Hank has filled you in on how it was you came to us?" he quizzed, Kendall blinking quickly in reply with a hesitant nod of her head.

"Yes, he has," she responded aloud.

"Yes, we found you a few days ago outside the Institute gates unconscious. We then ran a few tests and found that your body was fully functional, save the fact that you were unconscious of course. It's good to see that you've recovered now. My name is Scott by the way," he replied.

Kendall's stomach flopped as her mind began to race.

_He's going to ask your name, he's gonna want to know how you ended up there, why you ended up there…_

Outwardly, her face was perfectly serene, although inwardly her thoughts were in turmoil as she sought to find an explanation and find one fast.

"My name is Kendall. I apologise for having troubled you…"

Scott rubbed his chin thoughtfully as his gaze wandered on the young female's butterscotch complexion. She looked very much like Storm, he realised with some amusement as he noted her blank eyes. His suspicions were correct; she _was _a mutant.

"No, there's nothing to be sorry about, so long as you are okay," he responded, turning away from her to give the doctor a nod as he headed for the door. Pausing, he turned to her with a small smile. "We will talk again when you're feeling better." With that statement, the man she knew as her Uncle departed as swiftly as he'd entered.

Kendall suppressed a sigh as she turned her attention to the scenery that unfolded beyond the large glass panes to her right. She could sense the rustling winds calling her name. The high sun extended its rays through the thin layer of cloud that spread across the soft lazuli sky, urging her to seek its warmth.

"Now Kendall, I have a few matters to attend to at this moment, will you be alright if I leave you again? I will not be far, you need only ring the bell or call my name if you need anything," Hank informed her, summoning her attention to the large mutant at her front.

"No, I don't mind. Thank you, Doctor McCoy," she replied amiably.

Hank cast one last glance at the female, before nodding politely and excusing himself.

_Her demeanour is very much like Ororo's..._

He shook his head as the door slid shut, his footsteps leading him down the hallway.

**x**

Logan strode purposefully along the oak-panelled hall, his face set with a dark expression. Reflecting on the events of that morning, he felt a pang of anger shoot through his body. As he'd headed towards the kitchen earlier, his ears carried the news to him, as if sensing that such news would not be taken as excitedly by him as it had been by Kitty when she'd shared it.

_Ororo's engaged! Don't tell anyone, it's supposed to be a secret..._

His claws ripped through his skin on their own accord, as if echoing the simultaneous tear of his heart as he contemplated the news. Despite himself, despite orders from his mind screaming that he should be happy for his friend, the matter of the fact was that he wasn't. He was far from it. And perhaps what was most troubling to him was the realisation that, in spite of his best efforts to maintain Ororo as nothing but a friend in his mind, he had failed. Rounding the corner, Logan's ears twitched, his nose itching as he inhaled deeply. The hall was empty, but his instincts told him otherwise.

"I don' like bein' spied on, so if ya know wha's good fer ya you'll show yerself," he growled, in no mood for any student's antics. The window pane at the end of the hall filtered in the hazy beam of the fading spring, casting a pool of light on the dark carpet. His glassy gaze stayed on the glowing patch, his ears twitching at the sound of footsteps inching into the window light.

Logan's eyes drifted to the unfamiliar silhouette, his blue eyes looking over her costume. She was dressed in tight grey pants that sat high on her waist, her upper half covered with an equally figure hugging black halter-neck top. Her arms bore long gloves that came to rest above her elbows, matching the black knee-hi boots she wore. Her caramel skin was reminiscent of Ororo's, and the thought shot a jolt of anger across his face.

Kendall froze as she stared at the man opposite her, his familiar eyes and complexion matching exactly that of her father. Her pale eyes wondered over his tense demeanour, her gaze immediately noting the thunderous expression in his deep blue eyes, an expression she'd rarely seen.

_I should've just stayed in the room. I didn't think I'd run into him so... soon. And it doesn't help that he looks like he's out to slaughter sentinels._

Her eyes softened in spite of herself, Kendall taking in a deep breath. She sensed the anger coursing through his person, and the sight was not one that she enjoyed at all. Her instincts told her to be wary, reminding her that her father was on edge emotionally and was therefore dangerous, that she should return to the room she'd come from. But she couldn't; she was rooted to the spot. She was concerned because of her love for a man that looked just like the one that loomed dangerously before her. The fact that his claws were extended did not lessen her overwhelming need to comfort him, or at least attempt to. But her instincts warned her against it. She knew her father's short fuse well, and knew better than to approach him in his current state.

"Forgive me, I was lost..." she croaked as she began to retreat back the way she had come.

Logan watched her back disappear around the corner, inhaling the scent he had detected earlier but had failed to note; sandalwood, vanilla, with a hint of wild? His eyes snapped up at the strange mixture.

His ears alerted him to another pair of footsteps, the scent travelling to him the smell of rain, an exotic blend that incorporated sandalwood and vanilla. It couldn't be. Last he'd heard she was still in Africa.

Ororo Munroe paused at the corner, her instincts telling her that Logan was around the corner. Although she had no animal instincts, with Logan she could always _sense _where he was. She had counted him as one of her closest companions, the pair sharing a bond different from those they shared with the other X-Men. She and Logan understood one another on a much deeper level, shared experiences and conversations that they only reserved for one another. For years she'd harboured feelings for Logan, fighting to keep them at bay, fighting to control them in light of the mere fact that Logan never really could reciprocate what she felt.

"Is there somethin' the matter, 'Ro?"

The growl made her jump into action, forcing her to round the corner cautiously. Her cerulean eyes noted his unsheathed claws, his tense muscles even with his back to her. Seeing him made her knees weak, but she composed herself quickly, straightening at his back.

"I only just got back and I wanted to talk to you first," she began.

Logan noted the hesitant tone, noted the change of her demeanour from her usual confidence to one of uncertainty.

"I – well, when I decided to stay in Africa-"

"If ya came ta tell me that yer engaged then no need, Storm, I wish ya all th' best," he replied coolly.

Ororo flinched at the use of her code name, her eyes following him as he retreated along the hallway without so much as a backward glance, re-sheathing his claws as he rounded the corner ahead.

From the opposite side of the hallway window where she hovered, Kendall could not help but squirm at what she'd just heard. At first her mother's voice had been a comfort, but as their brief conversation unfolded, Kendall had been quick to conclude that the lady that had appeared was nothing _like_ the mother she knew and loved. She couldn't decide what was worst, the fact that her _mother _was the cause of her father's pain, or the fact that her mother was _engaged_ to someone other than her father.

The winds began to pick up as Kendall's eyes began to glow. She'd never contemplated a life where her parents were not together, and having that reality play out before her ears was not something she was willing to accept any time soon.

Grey clouds began their descent, smothering the white wisps that had painted the once azure sky with its dreary cloak. Kendall rode the winds upwards, toward the impending storm. Thunder rumbled and lightening lit up the sky.

_Destiny and fate are intertwined, my dearest. There are some things that just cannot be changed, things that have been ordained by the Goddess to happen._

Her mother's voice floated to her on the wind as Kendall snorted in the air, lightening flashing in response to her apparent defiance.

_Goddess or none, no one, not even destiny or fate, messes with my dad's happiness!_

The thunder rolled as she disappeared amongst the clouds, lightening lacing her body as she ignited the grey sky with fury.

**Author's Note: **

I apologise if that chapter seemed long, and the end was a bit off but I really had no idea how I wanted to end it. I only wanted Kendall to have met her parents in this chapter so in the next hopefully more exciting stuff can happen. Not much RoLo here but in the next instalment I hope there's opportunity for more...

And yes, BORING chapter! But I just want to ease into this story carefully... there's a lot of angles I've been considering so I hope you can be patient with me (:

As for the flashback, I thought I could use 'writer's freedom' and just say that Scott and Logan had an ok-ish relationship, I mean, after all they are from another dimension so why not? Lol...

Thank you for reading, if there are any suggestions on how I can make this story a bit more realistic, any constructive criticism or anything please let me know! I'm always looking to improve.

Oh, and just because I can, I will eventually make it a RoLo, if you can bear with me for that long friends. (:


	3. Introductions

**Disclaimer: **X-Men and its affiliates are not mine (believe it or not =P)

**Dedication: **

**lychee loving, Kataract52, ShyButterflyKiss, Jokegirl, AshK, The Scribe2, Electra de Lioncourt, Jade of Purple, Lord Gaga **– thank you for your reviews; this chapter is for you, naturally ;)

Special thanks to **AshK** - had you not emailed me and told me how to update the story I would have never known! Thanks, old friend! (:

**x**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

_The soapy water lapped against the slender brown hands as they dipped beneath the fluffy depths in search of silver bounty. Ororo's lazuli gaze drifted outside to their sun soaked back yard, lingering on the large stretch of lawn before her. Her eyes stopped on the muscular back glistening in the sunlight, her heart thrumming in her chest as she admired the way his black shorts clung to his thighs. Despite being together for several years already, the sight of Logan half-naked still took her breath away. Moving with calculated grace, Logan punched his invisible opponent before moving into a series of kicks, strikes and thrusts. _

Goddess he's beautiful.

"_Weeee!"_

_The gentle cry summoned Ororo back to her senses as she removed her hands from the lukewarm water. Reaching for the tea towel on the silver bench, Ororo departed the creamy surrounds of the kitchen for the warm saffron glow of the hallway. She'd only just left her napping daughter literally moments before, she remembered, moving along the hallway gracefully. She instinctively came to a halt outside the first door to her right._

She's only been asleep for 10 minutes, I hope she's alright.

_The pale door lay ajar, allowing a sliver of light to fall onto the beige carpet. Inside she heard rustling, accompanied by a tune being hummed lightly. Reaching for the door, Ororo nudged it open. __The room emulated serenity with its pale blue walls set against the off-white ceiling and floor. Triple pane windows lined three of the four walls in the room, the fourth wall saved only by the large oak bed propped against it. _

_Ororo stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind her as she noted the crumpled bed empty before her. Crinkling her brow, Ororo turned to regard the door thrown open a few feet from the bed. Passing the window seat to her right, she edged closer to the walk in wardrobe. She paused in the doorway, her eyes moving to the moving bundle of white in the sea of rainbow._

_The usually impeccably kept wardrobe was swamped with clothes having been pulled out of their compartments, some clothes half fallen out of cupboards, while others were pooled on the ground beneath their respective hangers. __At the centre of all the chaos, five year old Kendall struggled beneath her mother's wedding veil. The material flowed well over her body to gather on the carpet where her slim ankles peaked in her mother's borrowed high heels. _

"_Kendall?" Ororo growled softly, peering over Kendall's body in the full length mirror directly before the pair. Her daughter's wide snowy gaze met hers in the gauzy reflection._

"_Mommy!" she giggled delightfully as she sashayed towards her mother. The veil lifted with the swift movement, resting gently only when Kendall came to stand at her mother's front._

"_You should be asleep dear, look at all this mess you've made," Ororo began endearingly, her daughter tilting her head upwards in an attempt to lock eyes with her._

"_Sorry Mommy, but I was just practicing my wedding," she explained, lowering her head to her feet as she lifted a dainty ankle, the white heel dangling momentarily before she decided to drop her foot once more._

_Ororo felt a smile play on her lips despite herself, forcing a straight face as she crouched to meet her daughter's eyes. Her expression was perfectly serious and just as Ororo reached to lift the material, a tanned hand snapped out to ward her. Ororo noted the hand through the lucid material, several shades fairer than her own; her daughter's touch was surprisingly decisive._

"_Mommy you can't take the veil off me, only my husband can," Kendall warned, Ororo's eyes widening before she furrowed her brow._

"_And who exactly is your husband?" Ororo asked, cocking a fine brow._

_Kendall rolled her eyes, her white locks bobbing as she crossed her arms firmly across her chest._

"_Daddy of course," she proclaimed confidently, Ororo's eyes widening at the unexpected response. A smile threatened to spread across her lips, Ororo shaking her head gently at her daughter._

"_Sweetheart your husband has to be someone other than your Daddy," she responded gingerly, Kendall's face falling at the remark. Ororo studied her daughter's face beneath the veil, from her bright eyes to her plump cheeks and full lips. She was indeed a blessing. There was not a day that passed where Ororo did not thank the Goddess for gifting her a husband in Logan and a daughter in Kendall. _

"_That's okay then, I'll just marry Uncle Scott," she replied, the declaration snapping Ororo out of her thoughts. Eyes apologetic, Ororo shook her head once more, noting her daughter's florid lips threatening to fall into a frown._

"_Well can I marry Pops?" Kendall offered exasperatedly, her eyes wide in anticipation. Ororo shook her head, denying the urge to laugh at the thought of her daughter marrying Charles Xavier, and what Logan's reaction would be. Kendall lifted the veil off her head to fall into a pool on the ground._

"_Then who _can_ I marry?" she pouted, slipping into her mother's waiting arms._

"_The person you marry should be someone that you are deeply in love with, someone you want to spend the rest of your life with," she began, Kendall snuggling in her arms as she rested her head on her mother's chest._

"_Like you and Daddy?" she asked softly, pausing to release a yawn._

"_Exactly like your Daddy and I," she replied, planting a soft kiss on her daughter's cloudy curls._

"_Well I wanna marry someone just like Daddy too," she murmured, her warm breath fanning against Ororo's chest as her breaths deepened. Ororo could not help but smile at the remark, touching her daughter's rosy cheek before lifting her, a shadow falling over the pair as Ororo straightened._

"_I'll take her if ya like 'Ro," the deep voice offered, Ororo turning to greet her husband's deep blue gaze._

_Ororo nodded as she surrendered her daughter to the muscular torso, watching with admiration as Logan carried their daughter with the utmost gentleness, laying her at the centre of their large bed where she'd been resting earlier. Retrieving the blue blanket from the bed, Logan spread it over the small frame, brushing a careful kiss onto her cinnamon coloured cheek._

_Ororo made her way to the apricot coloured hallway, waiting outside their bedroom door as she noted Logan's heavy footsteps approaching._

"_It seems as though you've made a mighty impression on Kendall, Logan," Ororo commented, Logan appearing alongside her, closing the white door with a click behind him._

"_How do ya mean 'Ro?" he replied, turning to meet her gaze evenly. Ororo circled her arms around his neck as she stroked his stubbled cheek._

"_Well it seems as though Kendall has decided that she wants to marry someone _just like _her father," she stated simply with a playful smile. Ororo shivered as she felt his arms slip around her waist._

"_She said tha'?" he murmured, their faces merely inches apart._

"_Why wouldn't she? You're her hero," Ororo laughed. Logan lowered his eyes in contemplation, his lips tight. Tracing his brow with her loving eyes, his wife moved her blue gaze down his nose to his lips, lifting a slender finger to tilt his eyes to meet hers._

"_You happen to be _my _hero too," she whispered, kissing his forehead softly. Logan's eyes darkened, Ororo's laughter filling the air as she held his face. "You act so surprised," she murmured, pulling her husband in for a kiss._

**x **

Kendall slipped down the hallway stealthily, her eyes narrowing against the harsh light as she rounded the corner. The air hummed as her steps quickened, her mind retracing with ease the path back to the room where she had been recuperating. Rounding one last corner, Kendall paused as she sniffed the air. She detected a light perfume coming from the closed room, and as she came to halt at the entrance, the door slid open.

The room was as she had left it, everything neat aside from the crumpled bed sheets strewn on the bed. All that was new to her sight was the female that stood by the window, her white-cloaked back greeting her as she surveyed the swirling grey sky.

"I was beginning to wonder whether you'd gotten lost," she greeted coolly.

Eyes remaining on the blonde, Kendall straightened instinctively, her mind blank as to how to take the visitor. Her heart drummed in her chest as she forced composure and calm, her emotions still wreaking havoc from the earlier encounter with her parents.

Emma Frost turned, her blonde hair settling on her shoulders as her bright blue eyes locked with a pearly gaze that, admittedly, surprised her slightly. The younger female's jet black hair was damp against her bronze face, her tight outfit gleaming as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_Scott was right, she looks very much like Ororo. _

"I – uh..." Kendall's mind refused to ally with her attempts to find a feasible explanation for her absence, resulting in a relenting sigh before she inhaled again deeply.

"I'm sorry, I suppose I let curiosity get the better of me," she offered mildly, her lips tight as she continued to stand in the doorway.

Emma raised a brow at the younger female, searching for any incriminating thoughts. She surprised herself again when she found there to be none.

"I do not mean to be frank, but it looks as though you have made a full recovery, and so I was wondering whether you would be able to tell me something about yourself, your name, where you're from, and how you wound up here," she stated plainly.

Kendall sensed that the female was a mutant, but what exactly her ability was was beyond her. She would attempt to tell her as much truth as possible, she decided. Her eyes wandered outside to the dark sky, illuminated by momentary flashes that mirrored the pangs she felt in her heart every time she thought of her parent's present situation. Thrusting such feelings to the darkest parts of her mind, Kendall studied the rivulets of rain that raced down the window panes.

"My name is Kendall, and to be quite honest with you, all I remember is that one moment I was at home in Denver with my family, and the next I'm _here_," she explained, her eyes still focussed on dreary blanket of grey beyond the window panes.

Emma watched her closely, resisting the urge to probe her mind. The female's face was pensive, her pallid eyes not revealing a shred of emotion.

"If I told you that I was from another world, would you believe me?" Kendall asked simply.

Their eyes met, the lightening flashing outside, revolting against the rolling thunder that rumbled in the ashy sky. Emma was silent.

**x**

Ororo paced the hallway outside the door, the soft carpet bristling beneath her feet as she ran her hand along the oak panelled wall. Gliding back and forth along the same stretch of floor, she savoured the cool touch of the wood against her fingertips, her hand always lifting from the wall when it came to the width that spanned his door. She longed to reach for the doorknob, to throw open the door and demand a reason for his change of attitude towards her. Of all people she thought that he would understand.

_If you came here to talk, then why are you acting as though his door knob is on fire and you won't touch it?_

Somewhere deep within her, in the deepest parts of her, she knew that she was afraid. She'd been afraid for a long time now. From the moment he'd first kissed her, when she felt her entire body ignite with a desire she had not felt for a long time, she felt the beginning of an attachment that even she knew was foolish. Logan had always desired Jean to begin with, not to mention Silver Fox and Lady Mariko to name a few.

When her mind was empty, during nights where sleep chose to elude her, her mind would release an image, a memory, a touch; the startling gentleness of his lips against hers, the shiver of pleasure that rushed through her when he held her shamelessly limp body against his, the way his hands tumbled through her hair.

She shook her head, her white locks moving restlessly with her head as she forced the forbidden thoughts to the back of her mind. She would not think about him like that, not now, not when she had finally found someone that loved her deeply like T'Challa did. Straightening, Ororo raised a clenched fist and rapped the door. She strained her ears for any movement from within. Her brow creased, Ororo proceeded to knock again, this time much louder. Against the wailing winds of the storm outside, Ororo detected nothing still.

Anger began to pool in her chest, her usually bright eyes darkening. Somewhere outside lightening flashed with the simultaneous pang of fury that was building within her. Why was he avoiding her? Had she done something wrong? She'd considered Logan as one of her closest companions, one that she held with utmost regard.

"Logan I know you're in there!" she simmered, turning the doorknob to throw the door open with the help of a strong gust. The shadowy room held a distinctive whiskey-tinged air. At one glance Ororo felt her rage subside momentarily.

The room was empty.

"_Here_ you are! I've been looking for you all over the place."

Ororo turned to greet a golden gaze, the eyes narrowing slightly as they flicked from Ororo to the open room. Forcing a smile, Ororo reached to close the door, Kitty coming to her side.

"Well we have a welcoming dinner tonight for our newest recruit, and as of five minutes ago, we're late," she informed quickly to Ororo's rolling eyes.

"Alright, I'm coming."

**x**

The lavish dining room was large enough, yet she still could not help but feel as though she were trapped. She could feel their eyes on her, could sense them trying to decipher her as if she were some sort of puzzle. Sitting at the left hand side of the man she knew to be Uncle Cyclops did not turn out to be the comfort that she had hoped it would be. From what she could sense, he was much too preoccupied with talking with Emma.

She would have never _dreamed_ that the lady she'd met a few hours earlier was currently with him. When she'd first seen them entering the dining room second only after herself, she'd hoped it was some sort of joke. From what she could see, the lady was as cold as winter, albeit beautiful. She reminded herself that in the end, the man sitting at her side was not her Uncle Scott. It proved to be much harder to accept in practice than it did in theory, Kendall realised, attempting to control the defensive stance her body had taken against Emma.

"Sorry I'm late," a lightly accented voice declared.

Kendall felt her body tense, her nose detecting the sweet scent of sandalwood touched with rain and vanilla. She felt a surge of anger, her thoughts reminding her of their encounter merely hours earlier. Her fists clenched on their own accord as the scent became stronger, until Kendall dared to lift her eyes to meet the powerful cerulean gaze she knew so well.

Ororo smiled at the female, her brow quivering slightly while she seated herself before the newcomer.

"Apologies Scott," she began, flicking her eyes toward her old friend who offered a small smile in response.

"It's quite alright Ororo, we're still waiting for Lo-"

Kendall tried her best to settle the squirming she felt in her belly, her mind distracted momentarily as her nose detected yet another new scent of shampoo laced with soap and water.

"Uh, sorry I'm late Emma, but I have a feeling that Logan's not going to be coming to dinner. I saw him leave not long ago," the female informed, casting Emma a wary look before meeting Kendall's eyes and smiling warmly.

"Well if that's the case then there's no point in waiting any longer than what we need to," Emma replied, standing to address those who'd assembled.

Kendall lowered her eyes to her plate, not for the first time that evening.

_He's not coming to dinner?_

The realisation that the possible reason for his disappearance was seated directly in front of her was one that wrenched her gut. Her chest began to constrict as she thought of Logan. Surely their encounter wouldn't be the reason for him not attending dinner. She was just overreacting. But even Kendall could sense that there was no coincidence.

If she had learned something about her parent's relationship, she knew that they both had a way with the other that no one else understood outside of them. They moved one another, they influenced one another, they complemented one another in such a way that Kendall struggled to understand why it was that they hadn't discovered that connection already in this world.

_Come on Kendall, may be here they've found others that they love just as much as they love each other at home._

Kendall considered the thought, her body utterly repulsed by such an idea.

_Of course I'd react this way, I'm just biased because they're my parents and I want to see them together._

But something deep within her told her otherwise. Growing up she saw how they loved one another, how their spirits understood one another on a level that no one else could. Her mother was the sky, her father was the land and she was the result of their union, a child of earth that roamed the heavens.

Ororo studied the female before her, her expression one that remained slightly puzzled. When she'd first laid eyes on her, she'd sworn that she looked just as she had at her age, looking past the black hair. Her eyes, her face, Ororo could not help but detect the similarities in their appearances. When she'd first arrived, Scott had informed her of the presence of a new female that reminded him of her. At first she'd scoffed at him, but upon seeing her, she could see Scott's point.

"Now this evening we wish to welcome the newest addition to our house, Kendall," Emma announced.

Kendall's head snapped up, her face placid in regarding all those further along the table. Her ears picked up murmurings and mutterings, the most common being her resemblance of a certain Storm. Others wondered what mutant power she possessed, while others debated whether she could see with her blank eyes. She made a point on the last murmuring, turning to sweep a look over those seated at the table.

"Do make her feel welcome, everyone," she continued, resettling herself in her seat. Before the Headmistress had even taken her perch properly, the sound of cutlery against the crockery rang in the air, as did conversation.

"Kendall, is it? I am Ororo."

Ororo extended her hand over the food between them, Kendall blinking several times before reaching to clasp her hand firmly.

"Pleased to meet you," she murmured coolly, releasing her hand as though it were a hot coal and returning it to her lap. Ororo hid her surprise at the reaction, clearing her throat while Kendall pursed her lips, moving to help herself to the salad between the pair.

"Hi Kendall, my name's Kitty," Ororo's neighbour greeted brightly. Kendall glanced at her, a smile gracing her lips as her pale eyes met the bright hazel gaze.

"Nice to meet you," she responded with more warmth, her eyes returning to the salad she busied herself with.

"So Ororo, Kitty tells us that you're engaged," Scott began.

A crash sounded as Kendall recoiled from the bowl of salad she'd dropped, her face expressionless. Shaking her head, she gave an apologetic smile as Emma's eyes narrowed while Kitty moved to help her.

"I'm sorry," she began weakly, Kitty taking the bowl into her hands while smiling.

"Nothing to worry about, I was just as nervous when I first arrived," she murmured.

But Kendall couldn't hear her. Her heartbeat became erratic, forcing her to push her chair back. Ororo watched her stand, her instincts informing her of the shift in the weather outside. The storm that had been receding when she'd last checked was beginning to intensify once more.

"I'm sorry, I thought I'd recovered but I'm still feeling a little light headed, if you would excuse me," she said stiffly, rising to her feet. She felt the eyes of all those present upon her as she departed swiftly.

_Follow her Kitty_, Emma prompted, Kitty taking after the newcomer quickly. Phasing through the dining room wall that led out into the hallway, she looked up expectantly, only to pause in her step, her eyes widened slightly.

Kendall was nowhere to be found.

**x**

The rain was relentless, lashing his exposed torso as he ran. His jeans were soaked right through, his shirt long since abandoned further back in the woods, his lungs on fire. Despite the rain, his sight was not at all jaded. He could see where he was going but had no idea of his destination.

_What else is new?_

He continued to bound through the trees effortlessly, the ground soft against his bare feet. He paused, coming to a clearing that revealed an expanse of water. The usually blue depths reflected the bleak sky above, its once smooth surface marred with ripples from the drops that rained down from the grey heavens.

The pain that gnawed in his chest forced his head upwards, his mouth opening to unleash a howl that tore into the sky. Her face flashed in his mind, her stunning lazuli eyes, her full lips, her dark cinnamon complexion; it was enough to force his head back to release another strangled cry. His pain echoed around him before being drowned out by the rain that seemed to intensify, as though the heavens shared in his agony. The rain drops slapped against his bare shoulders while he stood, welcoming the cold caress.

He had to escape the mansion. He couldn't stand to be in her presence, not anymore, not since she was now engaged. He had fought against his feelings for her because he'd been preoccupied with other women; admittedly, it had been Jean first with a string of them to follow. But with Ororo, it was different. He treasured their friendship. He admired her abilities and skill, and loved her for the friendship that they shared. Beyond that, he had never considered pursuing anything else with her, and as he stood, lashed with rain and wind, he realised that he had indeed been a fool. Believing that in holding their friendship aloof, he had somehow convinced himself that doing so would protect him from developing any feelings for her. How wrong he had been.

The realisation didn't help him accept her engagement, and if he were to be honest, he did not think he would ever be able to accept it. In the past he would have cared about Ororo's feelings more than his own, he would have been more willing to compromise himself for her. Lifting his head to the rain, he clenched his fists. His emotions struggled inwardly, fighting for some sort of peace, a resolution to the problem. Then it hit him.

He had to let her go.

**x**

Kendall ran against the rain that trickled through the tall trees looming over her, her footsteps echoing in the cold air. Her path was uneven, causing her to leap over tree roots, small plants and other suspicious objects that were in her way. The woods were dimly lit, her white eyes narrowing to determine obstacles long before she came to them. When she'd left the mansion, her first instinct was to take to the air, but as she escaped through one of the windows she was confronted by the woods nearby, deciding to go by foot.

Pushing branches and leaves out of her path, Kendall continued ploughing forward, her mouth wide open as she drank air into her body. A sudden crack from nearby forced her to slow her steps to a jog. Instinctively her body stiffened, demanding her to sniff the air. She smelt the earth united with rain, recognising the smell of the flora and fauna. Her ears twitched, straining against the rain for anything out of the ordinary. There she heard it, the sound of breathing barely audible against the drumming rain. Her eyes narrowed against the trees that surrounded her, looking for any sign of where the breathing was coming from.

"Kendall."

The voice was unfamiliar, her ears guiding her eyes to the tree trunk closest to her left where the speaker emerged. Dressed in black from their head to their feet, their face was hidden by a black expressionless mask. Sniffing instinctively, her brow furrowed when she realised that she could not detect a scent from the person.

"What do you want from me?" she murmured, taking a step back as the person, a head taller than herself, inched toward her.

"I'm sorry Kendall," the indistinguishable voice spoke, lunging for her to pin her to the ground. Her head fell against a blunt object, her eyes meeting a bright blue gaze fleetingly before she succumbed to the darkness.

**x**

**Author's Note – **

Primarily, apologies about the delay! It's that time of year where the University has decided to have all assignments due within the same week, grr.  
Anywho this chapter is just another layer, hopefully the ball should be rolling in the next chapter which I hope to update in a few days to make up for how late I was this week. (:

I know this chapter was a bit awkward... I don't know, I'm not entirely happy with it but all I can say is that I hope the next will be much better. :/

Thanks to you all for taking the time to comment. Let me know what you think and what I could do better. The only way I can improve is if you tell me what I can do. ;) x


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer – **X-Men and its affiliates are not at all mine :(

**Thanks – **as always to those who took the time to review! If not for you, I wouldn't force myself to continue churning these chapters out... thank you for your patience friends. You can be certain that if it weren't for your reviews, I would've succumbed to writer's block long ago! (:

**LycheeLoving**,** AshK**, **Electra de Lioncourt**, **Existential Insanity**, **ShyButterflyKiss**, **esme**, **Blackroseseeker **– you're the reason why I updated (albeit it late :/) – THANK YOU! x

**Notes – **many apologies about the late update! University work is piling...and piling and so this story has become second to my assignments; however, I have EVERY INTENTION of completing it, if only for those that have been faithful enough to review. (:

**x**

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

Ororo's eyes strayed outside to dreary sky, absently noting the once heavy rain subsiding into a gentle patter. Seated at the window seat in the living room of the mansion, Ororo ignored the shadowy surrounds of the inside. The silence was layered on top of the almost pitch dark room, the momentary flashes of lightening outside serving as her light.

Her thoughts were permanently unsettled. At first she'd convinced herself that it was merely a symptom she was suffering because of her separation from T'Challa; but she was no fool. Her mind made it clear that that was not at all the case. Since her return, her thoughts had been occupied by everyone other than the Black Panther. If she were to be brutally honest, her thoughts were constantly plagued by a certain feral, whose change in behaviour was causing a great deal more distress than what Ororo would have willingly admitted.

"Goddess, I thought I put these thoughts behind me! I do not have any feelings for Logan beyond friendship, I cannot. I am engaged for Goddess' sake," she muttered, her face illuminated momentarily before submerging in darkness once more.

_Who are you trying to convince Ororo? _

Her brow creased at the offending thought, her ruby lips closing. From the hallway she heard the door fly open, a cool breeze rushing into the living room to greet her, her nose relishing the taste of vapour that filled the air. Heavy footsteps sounded against the hard floor, Ororo rising to her feet instinctively as her neck bristled. Her chest tightened, her senses alluding to the presence of the one consuming her thoughts. She could _feel _him advancing along the hall.

Water fell from his slick hair to the floor, creating a puddle as he lingered in the hallway. Sniffing the air, the sweet smell of sandalwood entered his nostrils, more profoundly than what he'd detected earlier. He glanced down at the female in his arms, her black hair slicked back to reveal her slender cinnamon coloured face fully. He felt his gut wrench, seeing Ororo's reflection in his arms. He could still detect the younger female's scent, sandalwood mingled with earth. Moving forward, the scent that often drifted to him in his sleep intensified to the point where he knew he would have to inevitably see her. He was unsure as to whether the latter was a good thing or not. Then he heard her soft footsteps crossing the living floor in the room next door. He heard the rustle of her sleeping robe, could visualise her slender figure moving gracefully to meet him in the hall. His steps slowed upon her approach, coming to a complete standstill when she entered the hall, her bright blue eyes meeting his.

The air stilled, Ororo's breath catching in her throat at the sight of him. His bare torso glimmered in the dim light that fell through the open door, the wind bringing his wild scent to her. Her eyes wandered over his body, catching at the silhouette he carried in his arms. Her senses bringing her to the present, Ororo approached him tentatively.

"Is... everything alright?" The question sounded strained, Logan regarding her for a brief moment before moving toward her.

"I foun' her unconscious in th' woods but other than tha' she's fine," he replied stiffly.

Ororo moved to the side, her eyes lowering as he moved past, headed for the stairwell. Eyes hardening, Ororo swept her hand in the air, the small gesture causing the door to slam. Logan flinched at the gesture despite his calm demeanour, the female stirring in his arms.

"I will come with you to ensure she is seen into her bed," she muttered, turning to follow his damp footsteps. Logan's jaw hardened, knowing that although he did not want her company, he needed her help to settle the female in. The thought did not serve to calm his nerves.

In his arms, the female rolled her head into his firm chest, his senses detecting the deep breath she inhaled through her nostrils.

"Daddy..."

The whisper from her damp lips sent chills down his spine, causing him to pause at the foot of the shadowy stairwell. He glanced down her slender face, something unfamiliar stirring in his chest as he glanced over her tanned features. Inhaling deeply, he searched past the initial sandalwood scent, searching for the curious undertone he could smell. It was rich and feral, and had he not known better, he would almost claim that the scent was very much _his_.

"Something wrong?" a regal voice prompted from behind. Flicking his eyes backwards, Logan didn't reply, taking the first step.

Ororo stared at his bare back, her eyes wavering as she noted the dim light from the windows behind play on the taught muscles. Although she was annoyed at him, seeing the gentleness in his manner toward Kendall attracted her. He would never admit to it, but she could tell by his body language that he had already become protective of her. Blinking quickly, Ororo followed him up the stairs.

She bit her lip, her head lowered while many thoughts rushed through her mind. Part of her knew better than to confront him whilst in the presence of another, albeit unconscious. But another part of her, the greater part of her, wanted answers to her questions and answers immediately.

She'd always prided herself on being a person of patience and integrity, but under Logan's sudden indifference with her, she was finding much difficulty in maintaining such noble characteristics. Logan, at the best of times, deteriorated her reason much like how a flame would melt wax. Taking in a deep breath, Ororo lifted her head.

"Logan, what you're doing is not fair."

Logan didn't miss a step, coming to the hallway on the next floor before continuing forward swiftly. Ororo came close behind, her eyes lowering briefly to search the dark rug for more words.

"I thought you of all people would be happy for me," she murmured, rounding the corner with him.

Logan inhaled raggedly, his nerves slightly irked at the conversation that Ororo was attempting to have with him; he neither had time nor was in the mood for such. Ororo strained her ears for any response, any reply to her statements, her heart falling with each moment of silence that passed.

"Logan-"

Ororo's head snapped up at the sound of a door creaking open, revealing a spacious room bathed in the eerie moonlight filtering through the large windows to the right. Glancing outside, Ororo relaxed at the sight of the thinning clouds of grey, remnants of the storm earlier in the evening.

Laying her on the bed gently, Ororo watched as his shadow crossed the room, his figure moving lithely past the windows in the room towards her in the doorway. Ororo waited, breath abated, only to be ignored as the stocky male passed without a word.

Outside the clouds began to stir once more, a peal of thunder rolling in the distance. Swallowing the anger that gathered in her chest, the former Goddess entered the room to tuck the younger female in, her eyes brimming. As much as she hated to admit it, his unpleasant disposition towards her was more than she could bear, and despite herself she let her tears dampen the pillows the black head laid upon.

Outside, Logan hesitated down the hall, his nose twitching as he registered the presence of saline in the air. Ignoring the guilt that gnawed at him, he tried to justify Ororo's tears. She shouldn't be so hung up on him ignoring her, after all _she _was the one being married, not him. Despite his justifications, he could not help but feel otherwise. In truth, regardless of his attempted indifference to her, he _hated _seeing Ororo cry. He hated it even more knowing that he was the reason.

**x**

Her room behind her was aglow with the early morning sunshine that seeped through the windows, casting its warm glow over the readymade bed. The room was spacious, with a desk propped against the far wall as well as a moderately sized wardrobe nearby. Looking over the sliver of room she could see in the mirror, she couldn't help but wonder whether her own parents had lived in a world similar to the one she was in. Would they be familiar with the mutants in this world?

Glancing over her reflection, Kendall did her level best _not _to frown at the sight that greeted her white eyes. She was dressed in a black outfit from head to foot, the only change in colour being the grey belt around her waist, matching arm-length gloves and knee-level boots. _Dad would definitely like this costume, _she thought to herself, noting with a sigh of disappointment the lack of skin showing. Shrugging her shoulders, she felt the material move with surprising ease. Snapping her eyes back to her person in the mirror, Kendall felt an uneasiness begin to settle in her stomach as realisation hit her.

_I have to find a way to get back home._

She swallowed hard, jumping at the sound of knocking against the nearby door.

"Kendall, are you ready for your first training session?" came the polite voice. Kendall recognised the muffled tone as being the same female from dinner the night before. Casting one last look at her reflection, Kendall headed for the door, her head high.

_Let's see what these guys are made of._

**x**

"Well?"

The tall figure entered the room, removing the black mask with a snap to unveil his white locks. His navy eyes met the bald man's sight briefly before lowering. The older man was seated by the window, his view overlooking the bustling city below, the azure sky beyond a refreshing sight against the many skyscrapers that rose into view. Crossing the apartment lithely, the younger male rubbed his stubbled chin, shaking his head slightly.

"I tracked her to the woods outside the Institute where I almost had her – and then _Logan_ appeared nearby," he responded, rounding the marble island headed for the fridge. The older male repressed a sigh in his seat, his dark eyes glued to the young male's back.

"James, are you alright?"

The younger male stiffened in front of the fridge, his arms resting on the refrigerator door as he hung his head. His light brown neck glistened with sweat, Jay shaking his head as he straightened.

"I'm fine Pop; it's just, we were so close," he replied, turning to face the older gentleman. Charles Xavier smiled thinly, casting his eyes out the window.

"It is quite alright James. We will retrieve your sister eventually, but for now we will sit put. The last thing we need is for Scott and Emma to suspect anything and come after us," Charles spoke, his eyes glinting as he met his Godson's gaze evenly.

"But we have to do it soon Pop; you remember what Dad said," Jay replied, his dark eyes flitting to the sliver of golden light that began to line the top of the window pane. Charles nodded grimly at the thought, remembering Logan's parting words rather vividly.

_If ya don' come back with my Kendall within a week, I'll come an' get her m'self!_

Charles shook his head once, recalling their departure from their world a few days earlier. Bruce Banner had finally managed to invent a machine whereby they could track Kendall's disappearance 20 years earlier, when James was only a toddler. Although it had been 20 years in the making, if their plan worked, they would not have to live in a world without Kendall. All they had to do was retrieve his Goddaughter and return her back to the precise time and place she'd left in their world.

_Easier said than done_, he thought soberly.

"What's next, Pop?"

Charles gazed out the window once more, not for the first time that day, his eyes narrowing as a mysterious smile settled on his lips.

"We will try and draw her out."

**x**

Kendall sailed through the air, slamming against the wall. She bit her lip as she slid to the ground, her hands itching to throw a ball of lightening at Scott who turned to look at her, his ruby visor gleaming tauntingly. She felt the possible bruising in her back fade thanks to the genes inherited from her father, forcing herself to her feet; she'd already made her decision: she would not show them her full fighting potential; she would only show enough to let them know she could protect herself, if only to shrug off any suspicions about her background.

_Still doesn't make being beaten up any easier!_

Wiping her mouth, Kendall assumed a basic fighting stance, her white eyes levelling with Scott's visor, his lips downturned in a slight frown.

"I'm still curious as to what your powers are Kendall," Scott spoke from the centre of the chrome room, straightening his steps to stand directly opposite her.

"They call me Torrent," she said simply, a swift wind descending upon the pair of them, and caught off guard, Scott was sent flying to the opposite wall. Kendall replaced the smirk on her face with an apologetic smile, the female advancing hesitantly towards him.

"Uh – sorry.."

Scott held up a hand, getting to his feet swiftly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he approached her.

"So you can control wind, is there anything else that you can do?" he responded, Kendall's brow furrowing momentarily before shaking her head.

"Not that I am aware of," she replied.

Before Scott could respond, the doors to the training room flew open. Her nose told her it was Emma, and sure enough the attractive female appeared through the doors. Her gaze flicked to acknowledge Kendall briefly before returning to meet Scott.

_We have a problem _she informed silently, Scott nodding in response.

"Shall we?" she asked simply.

"We will continue this when we get back," Scott instructed Kendall, departing swiftly with Emma.

Kendall watched them leave, the tightness in her chest evaporating with the departing footsteps, the door sliding closed to leave her alone in the room. As she was about to leave, the doors slid open once more, a blue creature entering. Despite his strange looking demeanour, his scent was rather pleasant. He held a foreign air, his indigo fur gleaming in the light. She caught his yellow eyes with her pale ones, a smile forming on her lips.

"Sorry, I didn't realise that there was someone here," he began, Kendall's eyes widening slightly at his accented response. Kendall shook her head, gesturing behind her.

"No, I've finished anyway. My name is Kendall, by the way," she replied, extending a grey-gloved hand.

The male smiled in response, clasping her hand with his three-digit one.

"And mine is Kurt, it is a pleasure to meet you," he spoke, shaking her hand firmly. Releasing his grasp, Kendall flashed another brief smile.

"I guess I'll leave you to it then, see you 'round," she farewelled, moving past him and out the open doors.

Even as she left, Kurt could not help but draw the striking similarities between the new recruit and Storm, and he knew that he wasn't the first at the Institute to do so. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Kurt continued on into the Danger Room.

**x**

The door flew open with a strong blast of wind to find Logan standing a few feet from the door. His head was lowered, his hand cupped around his mouth where a light flickered briefly before being engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

"'Ro," he said simply.

Ororo closed the space between them in four strides to bring herself within inches of his face, the door slamming behind her. Logan met her gaze evenly, dragging in a breath of the cigar before exhaling it through his nose to fill the air between them with grey.

Ororo swallowed, her strong resolve overwhelming the urge to cough. She was going to sort out their differences right then and there, and she would not leave his room until he had explained himself. In theory the idea seemed good, but as she stood in front of Logan, she slowly felt her courage begin to dissipate under the intense gaze. His eyes were liquid beryl, unreadable as they glimmered in the dimly lit room.

"What's wrong Logan? Have I done something wrong?" she confronted, her fine brows creased as her cerulean eyes narrowed.

Logan was silent for a moment, his expression blank. Her scent invaded his room, invaded his nostrils. He had detected her approach from down the hall, smelling her anticipation. He'd half-hoped that she would pass by his door, and yet here she was standing in front of him. Her pale hair framed her glowing complexion, her plump lips pursed in an attractive pout, her imperious gaze attempting to search his.

"Ya don' need my blessing for ya t'be happy, 'Ro," he grumbled, attempting to move past her.

She grabbed his wrist, Logan flinching at the sudden touch. Her hand was soft against his rough skin; Ororo's grip loosened at his startling warmth, a strange expression flitting across her face.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? Is our relationship that meaningless to you that you can't even be _happy _for me?" she demanded, pulling his arm to emphasise her point.

Logan turned suddenly, placing his calloused hands on her shoulders, his face darkening with an expression of such intensity that Ororo was taken aback.

"How _dare _ya say tha'," he seethed, releasing her suddenly still retaining her gaze.

"Oh well _forgive _me for believing otherwise, it's only been 4 days since I arrived and you still haven't managed to utter a word to me; just tell me why you can't be _happy _for me!" she spat, ignoring her sudden awareness of the close proximity between them.

"Ya _really _wanna know why I can' be _happy_ fer ya 'Ro?" he responded in a deadly whisper, one that sent a tingling jolt down her spine. "I'll show ya why I can' be _happy _fer ya."

Before Ororo could protest, Logan's mouth claimed hers in an intense embrace. On initial contact, his kiss was rough, Ororo whimpering beneath the surprising reaction. Her will wanted to repel him and his advance, but her body refused to obey, ravishing the feel of his hard body against hers. His kiss softened suddenly, deepening as their mouths opened simultaneously to taste the other. Ororo found her arms had a mind of their own, her hands embracing his stubbled cheeks before weaving through his hair as his wrapped around her waist.

As swiftly as he'd kissed her, Logan released a breathless Ororo, his expression unclear as he departed quickly. Ororo was rooted to the spot, her fingers still touching her swollen lips long after his heavy footsteps had disappeared along the hall.

**x**

The noise of congested traffic filled her ears, the air heavily tainted with smog. The sky was a clear navy blanket dusted with tiny lights that glittered, an ethereal backdrop against the very earthly sky scrapers that rose against it.

Kendall jumped slightly at the wind that rushed against the back of her body from the streams of transport passing behind, her white eyes blinking as she noticed her strange surroundings. Nervousness filled her chest as she did a full turn, her footsteps sluggish as she did so.

Her eyes darted over the unfamiliar buildings around her, noting the shops that lined the opposite side of the road. On her side of the footpath other shops aligned themselves, their windows displaying clothing and food amongst other necessities. Her turning slowed when she finally noted the alleyway that lay before her.

_How did I get here? The last thing I remember, I was sparring with Scott then I went to my room..._

Her stomach knotted, her pale eyes staring into the shadowy space. Her legs carried her forward, as though they knew where to take her.

Logan watched her from across the road, his eyes boring into her back before she disappeared completely into the alley.

She sniffed the air, a musty smell entering her nostrils, mingled with refuse and a touch of smog. Her footsteps echoed, and although it was dark, her white eyes could still make out her surroundings with ease. Trash cans were aligned against the left wall, her nose telling her that stray cats were hidden in more than one of them. The hairs on her neck rose when she came to a halt, her instincts alluding her to the presence that came from the sky. Her voice died in her throat as the shadow flew towards her, knocking her onto her back.

On instinct, Kendall propelled herself upwards to land on a swell of wind, turning gracefully to face her attacker. She glanced over the black-clad person, their eyes glinting beneath the balaclava. The attacker was tall, and swift.

"I don't want to hurt you," came the male voice. It was clear and articulate, the deep voice ringing in her ears.

"Then who are you and why did you bring me here?" she responded, still hovering on the wind.

"You don't need to know who I am, all you need to know is that I am here to take you home," he replied, readjusting the gloves on his hands.

Kendall cocked a brow, rubbing her nose defiantly.

"If you think you can just bring me here to ambush me, you've got another thing coming," she hissed, lowering to land squarely on the concrete. Her opponent stepped towards her, their balled fists unleashing two metal claws that gleamed menacingly.

"Like I said, I don't want to hurt you Kendall, but if I have to, _I will_."

Her eyes noted the double claws, her eyes widening momentarily before she composed herself once more in a playful smile.

"Let's go then," she snapped, smirking as she awaited the impending attack. The disguised male flew towards her, and from his perch on the building above, Logan braced himself for interference. As he watched the attacker, he could not help but entertain the niggling thought in his mind that drew a similarity between their attack and his own style of attack.

Kendall greeted the stranger with a punch that was met by crossed forearms. The defence almost caught her off guard, Kendall recognising her father in the stance. Blinking rapidly, Kendall almost smiled as she calculated her next move to be her last. A few moments were all she needed, and were what she was granted. Her attacker uncrossed his arms, and in exposing his torso Kendall folded all her fingers save her middle finger which remained extended. With deft accuracy and speed, she hit several pressure points on his upper body. His chest fell, and kicking the male in the chest, Kendall seized the opportunity to launch herself into the sky.

From the rooftop Logan watched her soar out of the alley into the bustling street, melting into the streams of people that moved to and fro. Looking down, Logan realised that the attacker had disappeared. With a shake of his head, he went after the younger female.

**x**

"I should've been prepared for that," Jay muttered, slamming the apartment door behind him.

Charles eyes stayed on the sky outside, day long since abandoned for the regal evening sky whose colour was somewhere between the deepest of blues and black.

"You seem surprised," Charles commented, Jay crossing the apartment toward the cream hallway, headed for the bathroom.

"I'm not surprised, I just always seem to forget that she doesn't know me as her brother like how I know that she's my sister... I suppose that's why I always seem to go easy on her. But seeing her, she looks every inch like Mom," came his muffled voice as the sound of running water sounded.

Charles smiled thinly to himself. At least his Psi Link with Kendall was still firmly established, as he'd theorised. He hadn't liked taking advantage of his Goddaughter, but he was satisfied in seeing that he was still able to control her body, as well as remove memories of her previous encounter with her younger brother.

Trying to entice her obviously had not worked. He would simply have to change tactics; perhaps it was time to pay the Institute a visit.

**x**

_What happened back there?_

Kendall ploughed through the crowd, her instincts clouded by foreign noises and smells, all of which she made no attempt at trying to sort through. If anything, she wanted to drown in it all. Her eyes burned, feeling for the first time that she was utterly alone.

Digging into the pocket of the borrowed costume she wore, Kendall felt for the single photo that she always carried around with her. It was a picture of Kendall's fifth Christmas, where her mother was kissing her Santa Claus-clad father who was seated beneath mistletoe with Kendall on his lap. Mimicking her mother, Kendall was pictured kissing her father's cheek. Attached to the top corner of the photo was another photo. It was the laughing face of a caramel coloured baby with his white tuft of hair.

_I miss you Mom, Dad, and baby Jay, wherever you all are._

The picture painted a watery smile on her lips. Feeling a firm hand on her shoulder, Kendall jumped, turning defensively to meet a familiar set of eyes that sent a pang through her. On instinct, she closed her eyes firmly as a new bout of tears came, sending her into Logan's unsuspecting arms.

A wave of awkwardness swept through him as he slowly brought an arm around her to pat her back stiffly.

"Look there's no need fer cryin'," he spoke, feeling his shirt dampen as the female rested her head on his chest.

"Yes, there is. Please, can we just stand here for a bit?" she whimpered, her hands clasping the picture to her chest. Looking down at her state, even Logan's beast could not force him to do otherwise.

In the middle of the humming traffic and bustling people, Kendall finally felt at home for the first time since her arrival. She knew it wouldn't last, but for the moment the feeling sustained her.

**x**

**Author's Note – **apologies if this chapter seems rushed in any way – I've been feeling awfully guilty for being late with updates so I hope you can forgive me!

For those who are a tad bit confused, Charles and Jay/James are from Kendall's world. In their universe Kendall has a younger brother who was unnamed in the comic, but for lack of creativity on my side I decided to just name him James :/ (thoughts Lychee? =P)

Any who they come from a world where Kendall _hasn't _returned, and so Dr Banner has invented a contraption that has found Kendall for them and they have arrived to return her to her rightful time and world (only it took 20 years for Dr Banner to invent a machine that would find her, hence James being depicted as being older than Kendall, when in reality he's actually her _younger _brother).

And _that_ in a nutshell is where we are up to with this story thus far... hope it isn't too confusing. If it is review and let me know, and I'll try my utmost to explain it to you.

Do review friends, it's the only reason that fuels me to update! (: And with that, have a good weekend. x


	5. Visitations

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters and such belong to me, but Marvel! Unfortunately they're only on loan =P

**Thanks **once more to all those who have taken the time to review! Your feedback makes my heart shine, for lack of a better description ;)

**The Scribe2**, **AshK**, **Electra de Lioncourt**, **PoeticallyPure**, **ShyButterflyKiss**, **Existential Insanity**, **JediBarissOffee **and **lychee loving** – _thank you_

**Notes** – it is in fact, our mid-semester holidays and you'd _think_ I'd be a bit faster at these updates, and in actuality I'd say I'm getting worse, sorry about that friends =/  
I hope to improve, but in the meantime do not fret, I hope to finish this within the next 4-5 chapters! I'm afraid that I am getting awfully repetitive, and that's really the last thing anyone of us needs =P

Apologies about the late update nonetheless, the Internet here at home has been playing up, but thankfully that's all sorted *sigh*

Enough chatter, this one is for you faithful reviewers I mentioned above, _naturally _=)

**x**

**Chapter 4: Visitations**

"You said there was a problem?"

Emma was silent, passing her lover into their shared office, moving to the large mahogany desk that was drenched in sunlight from the large double paned windows behind. Scott watched her move, absently outlining her curvaceous figure through the ruby haze of his spectacles.

"Over the past few days I've been sensing flickers of telepathic energy," she began, her back to him as she went to stand by the window.

Scott's eyes flicked to her golden head, questions beginning to formulate in his mind.

"At first I thought it was nothing, but every time I've detected this energy since I first sensed it, it's been much stronger," she continued, her voice matter-of-fact. Emma's brilliant blue gaze lingered on the lawn below, her mind feeling for an arrangement of words that would depict her news without causing a great reaction from Scott.

_Regardless of how I say it, Scott won't be happy._

"I recognise the energy as belonging to Charles," she stated, turning to meet his eyes.

Scott recoiled inwardly at the mention of the name, Emma noting the sharp breath he took in at the news. An uncertain silence settled between them, and probing his mind she instantly sensed his anger.

"How sure are you?" he questioned emotionlessly.

"Certain," she replied simply.

Scott's eyes hardened as he turned for the door, his lips pursed. Emma watched him from where she stood, her expression pensive. Scott had already made his feelings towards their former leader known, and to have him within a close proximity so soon was not exactly something that he was probably expecting. Emma's eyes remained on him as he opened the door swiftly, a cool breeze rushing into the room.

She was almost certain that it was Charles that she sensed, but what plagued her most was the reason behind his appearance in the city. He was most definitely shielding himself; however, but the reason as to why could have been a whole host of things. What she wanted to know was whether any of those reasons were X-Men related.

_What brings you here, Charles?_

**x**

James Logan leant back against the wall, his navy eyes cast outside to the saffron lit sky. He was comfortably perched on the wooden window ledge that was wide enough to accommodate his frame. Alongside him spread large double-paned windows that displayed the glory of day in demise.  
His eyes lingered on the vermilion coals burning on the darkened horizon, noting in his peripheral the red sky phasing into orange before melting completely into the deep blue of night.

His tanned hands were bound by a thin silver chain, an oval locket dangling in between his hands. Unfurling a palm, Jay placed the locket on his open hand. Clicking it open, two portraits glinted at him. The first was the picture of five year-old Kendall grinning. Her pale eyes shone, her white curls gathering on her pink shoulders. The other was a portrait of himself at the same age, almost his sister's identical twin, save for his dark blue eyes inherited from his father.

The locket was one of his mother's most prized possessions, and upon their departure several days earlier, she'd gifted it to him as a reminder of her love for the two of them. Smiling down at the locket, Jay closed it swiftly, turning his eyes to the scene outside.

His ears picked up the thrumming traffic below, the neighbouring buildings coming to life as lights flickered on all floors. His eyes caught on his reflection in the window pane, his handsome features staring blankly back at him. He'd inherited his father's stern jaw line, and also from his paternal side a straight nose. His mother gifted him with his mocha coloured skin and white hair, and according to those closest to the family, his charm and elegance. His father gifted him with his stealth, and all his abilities, as well as a few from his mother. Unlike Kendall; however, he had a unique ability, which was immunity from any telepathy.

He had been trained predominantly by his parents, as well as Scott and Professor X, but most of his training was from his father. Throughout his years he'd always sparred with Logan, but he knew that his father had never used the full force of his ability on him. His training had led him to being a great fighter, a frequent traveller of dimensions thanks to Dr. Banner's invention. Of course, the main reason for his occupation in the first place was his sister's disappearance 20 years earlier.

That fateful day, Kendall was meant to meet Dr. Banner for tests and had gone to the laboratory when he hadn't been there. Upon her entrance, their father deduced with his instincts that she'd been attracted by the Mjolnir, Thor's enchanted hammer, linked up to the Doctor's first prototype dimensional crossing machine; it seemed that she triggered the machine by accident by touching the panel.

The rest had been history.

Dr. Banner had been engulfed with guilt over the loss of his sister, and although his parents never blamed him, Kendall's disappearance drove him into creating what they now called the Dimension Pad. Styled much like a watch, the invention was worn on the traveller's wrist, and upon activating it, a small simulation appeared in the form of planet earth that informed the wearer of the world they had come from and the world they were currently in. It also detailed the exact date and time they left their dimension, and the date and time in the current dimension.

Activating the Dimension Pad was the easy part; the most difficult was the actual travelling. It demanded endurance, for the Dimension Pad was created to be accustomed to the wearer's durability and; therefore, could only take a person as far as their physical strength allowed them. Luckily for Jay, his intense training regime allowed for him to volunteer to try the D Pad out.

Of course his parents had objected at first, especially his mother, and he understood why. His childhood was happy enough, yet despite his parents' attempt at trying to be a happy family, the void that Kendall had left behind always lingered, a shroud of sadness that never really was shaken. So he saw being a Dimension Walker as an opportunity he could not refuse. Dr. Banner had given them a chance to find Kendall and to return her to where she belonged, if only for his family's sake.

During their brief encounters, the sight of her caused a stir of emotions within him. She was just as beautiful as he'd remembered her as a child, very much like their mother, and just as ferocious as their father. He'd wanted to embrace her, to tell her that she'd been sorely missed, that they'd been heartbroken over her disappearance; but the time did not call for such an opportunity.

His thumb brushed over the locket, feeling the slight grooves of the words engraved on its front, words he picture in his mind's eye – _my life, my love, my all._ The gift was one from his father to his mother, and was something that his mother had treasured and could not bear to be without. Holding it in his hands, Jay realised that it was all the more reason for him to return with his sister, and soon. He had to return his mother's locket that she'd entrusted to him.

Glancing out into the now navy sky, his eyes clung to the crescent moon that twinkled back from its starry perch.

_Don't worry Mom and Dad, Kendall will be home soon._

**x**

Ororo stared sullenly at her reflection, her bright blue eyes glassy. Behind her the room was bathed in a silvery light seeping in through the open French doors that led out to the balcony. The curtains drifted on the evening breeze, billowing in the gentle caress as Ororo raised a slender finger to trace her bottom lip.

_He kissed me. I can't believe he kissed me!_

The once clear sky began to darken with a blanket of clouds. In her peripheral, she noted the light fading from her room, forcing her to release a controlled breath.

_Calm yourself, Ororo. He is not worth the energy; it is obvious that he is only trying to wind you up..._

Funny that. Logan would never purposely try to rile her up, unless he was teasing her of course, her mind reasoned against her.

She ran an erratic hand through her hair, trying to push the memory of their passionate exchange earlier that day to the back of her mind. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of consuming her thoughts and emotions, after all the kiss had meant nothing.

_Nothing!_

She snorted inwardly, conjuring the memory of his bitter taste, his rough mouth against her, his hard frame crushing hers in an embrace, the shivers that rippled through her body as she'd surrendered to his advance. In those few moments, he managed to awaken in her a desire that she had not felt in a long time, an emotion so strong, so _wild _that it was almost frightening. She could not let herself fall prey to those sorts of emotions, not when she was so intertwined with elements.

And her _engagement!_

The thought made her groan as she held her head in her hands. She had only been in the country for a few days and already she'd _cheated _on her fiancé. Her heart sank as she thought of the Black Panther. He was handsome and charming, and respected her. And, as he'd professed, he loved her, and when she'd said that she loved him, she'd meant it. Upon reflection, she was beginning to realise that it was no longer as black and white as what she'd first thought, or at least to the extent of what it should have been.

_Bright Lady what am I to do?_

**x**

Kendall swung her bedroom door backwards, leaping into her bed as it clicked closed behind her. The curtains had yet been drawn, allowing the mystical moonlight to fall upon her bed unimpeded. Sprawled on her stomach, she pulled a pillow into her arms, savouring the cool touch against her still warm cheek from the motorcycle ride back to the mansion.

_Logan..._

Kendall smiled gently into the pillow, inhaling the crisp linen-fresh smell. Logan had been there at the right time and place, almost as if he had been watching her; just like how her father always was. There were times her gruff father would prove to be tactless, and rather insensitive, especially when it came to matters regarding wardrobe and fashion, but if there was one thing that she could count on, it was his presence whenever she needed him most.

Rolling onto her back, she yawned, rubbing her watery eyes as she hugged the pillow against her torso. Sleep lingered heavily on her eyes, her breaths deepening only to be sharply interrupted by a sudden knock. Her fine brows knitted, Kendall forcing herself to her feet in time for trail of knocks.

"I'm coming," she murmured, sniffing instinctively to note the refined feral scent. Realising who it was, Kendall straightened at the door, flicking on the light switch as she pulled the door open. Sure enough, it was the first mutant she'd met when she first awoke.

Hank smiled awkwardly at the female, blinking several times before clearing his throat.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, Kendall, but I was wondering whether you and I could have a word?" he greeted, flicking a glance at her room behind her. Following his gaze briefly, she turned back to meet his eyes with a nod.

"Sure, come in," she replied, moving back to allow for the large frame to enter. Closing the door behind him, Kendall turned to find him standing a few feet from her bed with a familiar looking backpack in hand. The sight of it made her heart leap into her throat, almost causing her to choke. Instead she forced a polite smile.

"Now I usually do not visit students like this; however, what I need to discuss with you is important," he began, resting her bag on the bed.

"I'd been meaning to return your belongings to you since you moved into this room, and finally managed to get around to doing so earlier this afternoon. Part of the regulations here at the Institute state that new students and such are always searched, as with their belongings, and before I came to look for you tonight I realised that I hadn't searched your bag," he continued.

Kendall's heart began racing, her chest beginning to constrict, her eyes widening despite herself.

"As you can imagine, I searched your bag, and I came across your photos," he concluded gently.

Kendall's face fell as she searched for something to say. Words abandoned her, forcing her instead to approach her bed, the mattress sinking beneath her weight as she released a heavy sigh.

Hank glanced over her lowered head, inhaling through his nostrils to detect the defeated air around Kendall. Grimacing, Hank cleared his throat.

"If it is not too burdensome, is there any chance you are able to explain your situation? For one, it is clear that you are not from this world at all," he began, leaning against the windowsill to face her directly.

Kendall lifted her chin slightly, meeting his eyes briefly.

"One moment I remember being at home, and the next thing I know I'm _here_," she explained simply, straightening as she offered a smile.

"I don't suppose you came across my family photos," she murmured. Not waiting for an answer, she reached for her backpack, opening the front zip pocket to pull out the photos that had stunned Hank only hours earlier.

There were only a few photos she carried around with her in her bag, aside from the Christmas scene that she kept on her person. The first photo she came across was one of her and 3 year old Jay at his birthday. Seeing her white hair sent a pang through her as she glanced up at the darkened window pane where her black hair stared back. Her excitement when she'd first dyed her hair had long since faded.

Flipping through the photos, Hank watched her, recalling his initial shock as he'd gone through the same photos. There was a picture with her and Charles, as well as a photo with Scott, yet perhaps what was the most surprising photo was the picture of her with a male toddler along with her parents. Although he'd suspected a relation between Ororo and Kendall, he'd never expected it to be as close as mother and daughter; the most shocking revelation of all was her father.

"I suppose you're surprised at this photo," she grinned, holding up the most recent family portrait of both her parents with her seated between them with Jay in her arms.

"Seeing this dimension's version of my parents, I'm not surprised at your reaction," she spoke, placing the photo back in the pile.

"Tell me one thing, Kendall, does anyone here at the Institute know of your full identity, apart from myself?" he asked, straightening as he met her eyes.

Kendall shook her head, placing the photos on the lap.

"As far as I know, you are the only one," she replied, "I'm sure not even Emma knows," she added, glancing at him.

"And I'd appreciate it if it stayed that way. I don't want anyone to know who I really am, let alone my parents," she spoke.

Hank lowered his eyes, his brow slightly furrowed as he considered the idea that even Emma was not aware of her origins. Surely she would have used her telepathy to see where she'd come from and who she was.

As if reading his thoughts, Kendall stood, appearing directly before him.

"Please, Dr. McCoy, don't tell anyone, _especially _my parents who I am," she spoke, holding his eyes evenly.

"Surely-"

"_Please_," she repeated, her pale eyes staring into his.

"Alright, but even if Emma does not know about this now, she will eventually," he warned, surprised to see a smile forming on her lips as she placed a tanned hand on his very blue one.

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy," she spoke, Hank smiling thinly in response.

"Please, just call me Hank," he responded with a slight nod of his head, "I believe I have kept you for long enough," he spoke, moving towards the door.

Kendall watched his white back, her thoughts churning. Admittedly, she was relieved that there was now someone to share her secret with, yet at the same time she realised how idle she'd been. It had been over a week since she'd arrived, if she added her recuperation time.

Staring at her faint reflection in the window pane, she felt her stomach beginning to sink.

_How am I supposed to get home?_

**x**

Charles lay in his bed, his eyes staring upwards at the blank ceiling. In all honesty, he should've returned to their world by now, or at least that had been the initial plan. He'd made his first mistake by underestimating Kendall. After hearing James' recollection of their most recent encounter where she'd attacked the pressure points in his torso, he could not help but smile. A picture of 12 year old Kendall came to mind, and their endless training sessions on locating, targeting and attacking pressure points on the human body.

He'd made his second mistake by failing to take into account James' emotional connection. He had not seen his sister for 20 years, and he should have known better than assume that the male was ready to seize her and bring her home.

The initial plan was to find Kendall in this world, talk to her and convince her to return with them. That was, of course, before she was taken in by the X-Men, as Charles found through the Psy Link he'd maintained with her.

And it was lucky he had found her while she was still unconscious. During that time he was able to reinforce the mental walls he'd placed in her mind at a young age to protect her memories from being found easily. Against his luck, in the world they found themselves in, James' investigations at the Institute revealed Scott as being Headmaster along with a formidable female telepathist by the name of Emma.

Kendall residing at the Institute proved to complicate their situation. Their presence in the current world was limited by the Path Signal their Dimension Pads left during their travel. The Signal ensured that they returned to their actual world, and lasted 10 days at the latest. It was now day 5.

Drastic times called for drastic measures, and at that moment in time Charles had to ensure that they would extract Kendall without causing a fuss. He would have to infiltrate the Institute, together with his Godson.

**x**

Logan knocked on the door tentatively, his breathing slow and even. From where he stood her scent came to him, as if seeking him out. He could sense her in the room, hear her breathing and her every movement. He heard the soft padding of footsteps towards the door, his instincts telling him that she was standing directly opposite on the other side of the door.

_She knows it's me_.

"'Ro, we needa talk," he began gruffly, unsure of how to approach the matter.

He should've known better than to have kissed her, he should've had more control over his emotions. This was 'Ro he was talking about, the closest thing he had to a best friend, and he may have just done the worst thing he could've done in kissing her; he may have just lost her.

"Now, righ' now I'm probably not the person ya wanna be seein' righ' now-"

The door swung open, her intoxicating scent crashing over him in a fierce wave. Wrapped in a silver sleeping robe, her long tresses fell down to her chest unbound, her dazzling blue gaze cold and indifferent.

"How _dare _you!" she spat, her eyes narrowing as they bore into her.

Logan was not one to be easily intimidated, shifting from one foot to the other as he licked his lips, searching for anything he could say to reclaim what friendship they had left.

"Look 'Ro, I know I shouldn' 'ave done wha' I-"

"You're damn _right_ you shouldn't have done what you did, I mean, _really, _Logan? What exactly were you thinking kissing an _engaged _woman?"

"'Ro, I jus' want'd ta come apologise-"

"_Apologise?_ How, by kissing me again?" she seethed. The large French doors to her balcony flew open behind her, revealing dark clouds rolling in and concealing the moon.

Logan held his tongue, not trusting the smart reply that dwelt there. Despite himself, he could not help but be captivated by the sight of her silk robe pressing against her slender frame, her long hair billowing behind her, her gaze fiery.

"Look 'Ro, I shoulda known betta than ta 'ave kissed ya.."

Ororo's gaze narrowed dangerously, the winds behind her settling down as she glanced over him. Anger coursed through her veins, her mind recollecting with uncanny ease how _good _she'd felt in his arms, rubbing salt in her pride by reminding her of the secret pleasure she'd taken in allowing him to ravage her mouth. The memory unsettled her to the point where her emotions were at war within her; reason and passion. Reason screamed for her to remember T'Challa, to think of the man she was engaged to, whilst passion appealed to her carnal need, her want to fall into the arms of the very man standing before her.

Logan watched her eyes and could sense the tension. One moment the wind would be strong, the next they would die down. The natural see-saw continued, Logan catching in her eyes the struggle. Sniffing the air, he sensed her body trying to force calm, trying to rein in her emotions against the wild part of her that wanted to unleash whatever unbridled emotion lay there.

As he watched her, Logan felt a swell of self loathing rise in him, realising that _he _had been the cause of her current state. He hadn't been fair to her, and of all things he shouldn't have been so selfish as to indulge in the fantasies he'd indulged in in their past kisses.

_Fer Chrissakes' at least then she wasn' engaged!_

"'Ro, darlin', I am sorry fer kissin' ya," he mumbled, turning on his heels to leave, and unable to control his tongue, adding, "But I'm not sorry fer how I feel."

The breeze died down behind him as he began his retreat along the hall, a weight lifting off his shoulders before a sole voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Is this your way of telling me that you _love _me Logan?"

Logan didn't reply for a moment, an eerie silence settling along the hall, made all the more awkward by the sudden lapse of wind that had tore down the hall only moments before.

"I've always loved ya, 'Ro."

Ororo snapped, storming down the hallway and slamming her hands on the back of his biceps, she forced him to turn around.

"All these years, _all _these years and you decide the opportune time to tell me this is when I'm _engaged? _Do you realise how _ridiculous_ that sounds Logan? How could you do this to me at a time when I'm supposed to be my happiest?" she hissed, her eyes burning, Logan batting her burning hands away from his body.

"Ya act like it hurts ya knowin' tha' I _love _ya 'Ro! I'm not askin' fer ya t'love me back, I'm only tryin' ta tell ya what ya wanted to know this afternoon, and now ya know!" he thundered back before turning to walk away from her.

"You mean the reason why you've been avoiding me is because you _love _me?" she spat.

"Well wha' do you care? It's not like ya could've loved me, 'Ro," he remarked, realising he'd hit a nerve when a blast of wind shot along the hallway, her eyes beginning to attain a glow.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me about not loving you Logan!" she hissed, her fists clenching at her side.

"Well it's true ain' it? How could ya love a savage like me? Admit it 'Ro, I _repulse _ya," he snarled, his claws ripping through his skin as if to emphasise his point.

Ororo was dumbfounded at heart, her balled fists unfurling themselves to rest at her side, her eyes attaining their natural blue hue. All this time she'd thought Logan knew her best, knew her inside out. It turned out he didn't really know her at all, and that shock was enough to diffuse her anger. How could he have not sensed her love? Smelt her desire for him? His enhanced senses granted him the instincts to recall such things, yet he could not even sense such on her? The thought stunned her, and as she stood there, her emotions at a standstill as to what to feel. Did she love him?

_Well it's too late now, I'm engaged, and I've made a vow to marry T'Challa._

The thought was very sobering. Against herself, against every ounce of her being, to salvage whatever was left of her dignity she forced herself to agree with Logan's accusation, and _mean_ it, for both their sakes.

"You do repulse me, Logan, and I would very much like it if we did not see one another for the remainder of my stay," she announced in a deadly tone, her words hanging in the air like a thick blanket between them.

Logan met the statement with a defiant stare, smelling the underlying truth in the words. He instantly re-sheathed his claws, his heart roaring in his chest at the wound she'd dealt him. She didn't want to see him? That was fine, two could play _that _game.

Ororo watched his retreating back, her eyes stinging as she blinked her tears back. She would not let herself cry over Logan again, regardless of whether her old friend loved her or not, he was far too late now.

And despite her strong resolve, the instant she turned into her room and slipped into her bed, her eyes unleashed a bout of tears that relieved themselves in her pillow.

The sky clouded over as a fine mist settled over the Institute, the elements offering a vapour shroud to shield the world from its weeping Goddess. In the dim light, her shoulders shook gently, her cries reverberating from somewhere deep within her, resounding the confusion that surrounded her. She hadn't felt this lost in a long time, and as the rain thrummed against the balcony, she found comfort in the sound of Mother Nature's tears accompanying her own.

**x**

**Author's Note – **I expect there to be much more action in the next chapter, at least I anticipate it being so! I hope this chapter has found you in good health and spirit friends. Please review (let me know your thoughts), stay safe and look after yourselves =)

x


End file.
